Kakashi-sensei oneshot
by PotterxBreifsxUchihaxKiryuu
Summary: Oneshot with Kakashi and his student, will romance blossom or will the age difference stop this love. Rated M for language and mild sex themes. (KakashixOC)


"Naruto bugger off". said an angry Jessica pushing past a young blond haired boy who kept trying to tease her.

"come on Jess-chan, dont deny it i saw you watching him" said the young hyper 16 year old.

"AHHHH i do not like Neji Hyuuga i was just watching him train for insperation".

" yeah ohh right whatever, i know you like him BELIEVE IT!".

"fuck of Naruto".

"ahhh what are you two youths talking about?" asked bushy brow walking over to join their conversation after noticing them staring at the young Hyuuga prodigy.

"nothing Lee". said Jess getting pissed of.

"Lee did you know that Jess-chan likes Ne..." began Naruto.

"sorry im late team i got lost on the path of life" said a velvety voice.

"Sensei can't you come up with a new excuse instead of always using the same one?" said Jess smilling at her Sensei.

Kakashi scratched the back off his head in embarresment and got his Make out paradise book out and started to read it.

"owww Sensei your late, are you gonna train us or read that pervy book all day". shouted Naruto.

"well, i'd rather read the book".

"come on Kakashi-sensei what are you gonna teach us today"? asked Jess, as Lee walked back to his team to train trying to think about what Naruto was about to tell him.

"ohhhhh i know how about a thousand years of pain, i've nearly mastared that one".

"okay Naruto you keep on pracaticing, Jessica what about you?". asked Kakashi walking over to Jess standing right infront of her smiling under his mask, the smile that sent shivers down her spine, oh how she longed to see that smile without that stupid mask in the way.

"umm how about taijustsu it's not my strongest point".

Jess smiled slightly knowing that hand to hand combat would help her get closer to her Sensei.

"okay, taijustsu it is".

Naruto started to practise a thousand years of pain while Jess got in her fighting stance ready to take on the copy ninja himself.

As the they started to fight all she could think about was him, how his silky grey/silver hair devied gravity it's self, how his one black eye just seemed to see right through her, how that smile made her heart melt and just imagining the feel of his soft lips against hers made her heart skip a beat. She wanted his strong hands all over her body, his lips on every inch of her skin.

"sorry im late, i got held up at home". said an anoying voice.

"Ahh Sakura, how about you train with Jessica, your good at hand to hand combat".

"wait Sensei.." began an upset Jess.

" come on Jess" said Sakura walking over to her getting ready to fight.

Jessica took one look at her then at Kakashi who seemed to be listining over his book, which he just got out again, she knew she could kick Sakura's arse at hand to hand combat infact Jessica was very good at it but she only said she wasn't so she could get close to Kakashi, she looked at Naruto her best friend since Sasuke left. He was still trying to master Kakashi-Sensei's jutsu, 'poor boy' she thought. She walked past Sakura shoving her out of the way, you had a feeling that bitch liked Kakashi, and no way in hell were you gonna let her have him. You walked behind Naruto stealthyly and did a few quick handsigns and said the magic words amaing your hands at Naruto you yelled.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN" and yours hands went straight to Naruto's arse.

First he pulled a strange face then he screamed in pain and went flying over into the woods.

"Jess that wasn't very nice" said Sakura pointing her nose in the air.

You walked past Kakashi and noticed he was staring at you so you shook your hips as you walked past him feeling his eyes on you.

Later that night feeling guilty for what you did to Naruto you changed out of your ninja clothes into something more well revealing. You set of to Ichiruka's ramen bar knowing that Kakashi would be there treating the rest of your team...wait why didn't they come get you..your part of there team to, you have been for years, were you not as important as them...you didn't want to admit it but no one really like you, you use to be best friends with Sasuke Uchiha and when he left you for your father yep Orochimaru is your daddy but he abbanonded you and left you to fend for yourself, thats how you met the Uchiha's and stayed with them, Itachi obviousy letting you live. But yeah when Sasuke left you, you were lost you didn't know what to do anymore but you had always had a crush on your sensei but when he started to comfort you on losing Sasuke thats when you truly realised you were in love with your Sensei, a man who was far older then you, 14 years older to be presice. He was Konaha's bachalour every women wanted the copy ninja, and if they didn't then there is something really wrong with that person . So why would he want me im plain, the other girls are soo much more prettier then me, smarter then me, the only thing i had which most of Konaha's women didn't have was strenght, i was one of the strongest women ninja ever and im only 16 years old. My clan's abitlity was darkness which i of course inhereted, but when i lived with the Uchiha's they aka Itachi taught me fire jutsu's so i taught my self to blend both Jutsu's togther and made one of the most powerful techinques ever even the famouse copy nin him self doesn't know how i do it.

Anyway as i headed to the ramen bar i could hear someone talking, deciding to earsdrop i hid behind the wall of the ramen bar and tried to control my chakra so it was hidden and i started to listen to the two people talking.

"behonest Kashi-kun, i know you like me, just tell me no one can hear you" said a sickly sweet/stupid voice.

"actually they can, and what if i do" replied the hottest ninja ever.

"how about we go to my place?" said the stupid voice again.

"hold that thought, Jessica can i help you?". Shit i've been caught what do i do, maybe if i run, nahh he'll soon catch up with me besides who's the girl he's talking to, big boobed, slutty, stupid.

"Jessica..come here"ohh imagine him saying that at his place on his bed...

"yes Sensei?" i asked casuly walikng in the ramen bar looking at him with my inoccent look trying to look as if i wasn't spying.

" That whon't work with me im not as gullable as Iruka or Guy i dont fall for that look, why were you listening".

I started to pout he was right all the other Sensei's fell for it even Tsunade-sama fell for it, but he never bloody does.

"i wasn't listening i was just coming for something to eat when i happened to hear you talking" i said pouting slightly at him, hoping he would drop it before i yelled at him.

"what did i say about that look, it won't work on me, and i know your up to something so tell me quick cause ummm i have buisness to attend to" he replied obviously getting angry but trying to keep calm infront of the girl he had thrown his arm over as she not so sublty started to touch the inside of his thigh with one hand and the other drawing imaginary pictures on his chest.

Right that was it, who the fuck does she think she is touching MY Sensei, with her dirty hands, she was going down.

"fuck you Sensei go shag your dirty little hooker, i dont care any more go play icha icha paradise for all i care, cause i dont, im gonna get my self a propper Sensei, ummmm Guy yeah Guy at least he doesn't hurt his students!" i yelled running of crying, i haven't cried for three whole years, and now im crying over an older man who is my sensei so i could never be with him, i should be happy for him that he's found someone maybe they could have helped him, but no now im sure he'll figure out how i feel about him.

I ran all the way to Naruto's house the one place i feel safe, maybe because of the Kyuubi inside of him which makes him stronger, or maybe because i know he won't hurt me.

I got to Naruo's flat an bangged on his door i couldn't hear anything over my crying, but i soon saw him open the door he looked like he had just woken up or something.

"Jess-chan whats wrong?"

"can.i..co...come in" i asked trying to calm down.

"sure come on" he took me to his sofa and sat me down on it making a cup of warm green tea and bringing a blanket with him to keep me warm, i told him everything, and just sat there and listened holding me close to his chest.

"Jess-chan, you like Kakashi-sensei all this time, im sorry".

"it's not your fault Naruto, im sorry for waking you up but i knew i would be safe here".

I soon fell asleep like that, laid in his arms.

With Kakashi~

What was that all about, did i do something wrong, she..she wants a knew sensei, im not good enough for her..

"you know Kakashi, i think you've just broken that young girls heart".

"how do you mean?" i asked turning to the women next to me.

"humm you dont know, didn't you see the look on the girls face when she saw us to like this, didn't you see the tears fall from her eyes, i think..she is in love wih you".

...in love...with..me..Jessica..no im her sensei its not aloud..she can't..the looks..the way she masters all my jutsu's before anyone else..the smiles, she only ever smiles for me...what have i done.

I ran my hand through my hair im 14 years older then her, i could lose my job...but she's amazingly beautiful, her smile makes my heart beat faster, her eyes are a such amazing combination of yellow, her skin is like silk, and her voice is so sweet, no it's wrong i can't but i want to, i want to feel her soft skin against mine , the feel of her warm wet mough on my penis the feel of our warm sticky sweaty boddies rubbing against each other. I want all of that.

"i have to go" i said jumping out of my seat and running to Naruto's house, knowing that would be the only place she feels safe right now.

with you~

"Jess-chan im gonna go get you some chocolate okay". Naruto said after waking me up.

"thanks Naruto". Naruto walked to the shop round the corner to get me some chocolate the only thing that makes every girl feel better about her self, when there was a noise coming from Naruto's room, i got a kunai just incase and quietly walked to Naruto's room.

When i opened the door i could see a faint shadow by the window i threw my kunai at it, it didn't move..thats when.

"Jessica is that how were greeting each other now ?"

"Ka..Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?".

"i came here to appologize to you, and to do something i should have done along time ago" with that said the grabed hold of you tightly to his chest and ran a hand through your hair and used the other one to hold you close to him, he put his forhead against yours and slightly brushed his lips against your teasing you, untill you pulled down his mask with one hand before placing it on his chest then putting one hand in his soft hair feeling it inbetween your fingers before crashing your lips against his in the sweetest kiss of both your lifes. His soft lips felt amazing against yours you wanted this to last forever but you knew it wouldn't but maybe you could experince it everyday of both your lifes.


End file.
